Who We Are
by BestUsernameEver54321
Summary: Raphael was having the worst day of his life. Getting kidnapped by the hood, being tested on and almost dying wasn't exactly peachy. But waking up as a human, that was just dandy! Follow Raphael as he and his family learn to live with his new found life. (Rates T for some language and I'm very paranoid)
1. It's All Up Hill From Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right to "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"**

**I was sad today since it was my father's birthday and decided to watch our 'signature' thing. (TMNT) and i watched the movie and thought 'what the heck'.**

**IMPORTANT: everyone in this story is from the 2014 movie of TMNT. (except the human Raphael)\**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**(link of what he wears is in profile)**

* * *

><p>It all started when I had to pick heads.<p>

"Ha! You loose!" Mickey cried as he tossed the coin over in his hand. I glared at him and willed my anger to not punch him in the face.

"Shut it turtle brain" I mumbled.

"Awe don't be such a sore looser Raphie!" Mike cooed and fluttered his eyes. Leo snorted from where he was perched on the couch next to Donny who was doing some research. Little nerd.

"Call me '_Raphie_' again and I'll shove my knives up your green turtle –"

"OK!" Leo shouted as he stopped me from finishing my colorful sentence "Raph just take the money and pick up the stupid pizza before you turn Mikey into an empty shell" I muttered curses under my breath as i snatched the money from his hand and left the sewer in anger.

Jumping through the sewers to the world, I walked in the shadows and observed New York. Seeing everyone walking around care-free I felt jealousy course through me. It was so stupid that we had to be 'freaks' and stick to the shadows. Sometimes I just wished that I was normal like them. Sighing, I walked to the back of the pizza parlor just in time to see the man who was gonna deliver our food. Sneaking up behind him I tapped his shoulder, swiftly moving from sight and took the pizza from him. Not bothering to leave the money.

Climbing up the railings to the roof I laughed at seeing the man start to freak out. Looking at the steaming delicious food I smiled in content. Taking out my shell phone I rang Leo.

"_Hello?"_

"Got the pizza, heading back now"

"_Great. And Raph?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Give the guy his money" _

Hearing the call end I grumbled at him being able to know everything. I hated how he was the leader, the responsible one, the talented one. Donny was the genius, and Mikey was the care free soul who everybody liked. And where was I? The anger issue one. They forgot how I never used to be angry or rebellious. I just wanted to be noticed for once. I was always picked at for not being good enough. So I started working harder at my ninja talents and became second best to Leo. I had to put up a tough guy facade so the others would respect me like they respected Leo. Sighing, I placed down the pizza on the roof edge, seemingly lost the appetite for cheesy pizza.

Hearing a metal foot hit the cement nearby my senses tingled and I slowly reached for my knife.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Raphael" the familiar voice of Shredder said. Smirking I turned around in a defense position.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" the man moved to walk forward, seemingly no intent to attack, which confused me.

"I want to offer you a proposition" snorting on a laugh I shook my head.

"I'm not _that_ stupid. You'd just kill me once your done with me" there was a thick silence and Raph could just imagine the slow smirk work its way underneath the helmet.

"Not _that_ kind of proposition turtle" I narrowed my eyes and shifted on my feet, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Then what kind?"

"I have a cure for your mutation" I froze but let out a chuckle and placed my hands on my hips.

"So I'd turn back into a wittle turtle? no freaking thanks-"

"Human" he cut in "I want to turn you into a _human_"

"Why would you do such a thing Shredder?" the man laughed darkly and circled me like prey. I felt naked under his eyes, like I wanted to shy away from the world. I wasn't as tough as I seemed, but I kept up a dark look.

"For me to know, and for you to never find out little turtle"

"Well, I say no to the offer. Good day" I said and went to run home when a dart hit my neck. Tripping over my legs I fell to the ground in a daze. Hearing the clanks of metal I looked up with dopey eyes to see the Shredder looming over me. Dark spots danced in my vision, suddenly feeling sleepy i let my head fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>I woke up to something being poked into my skin. Wincing at the sting, I tried to open my eyes everything was blurry. People walked to and from every direction, it made my head spin.<p>

"Our little turtle is awake" A man shouted next to me which made me wince at the volume. Suddenly my vision became clear as I took in what was before me. I was strapped to a bed, needles of every shape and size was surrounded on tables. Vials of every color ranging from black to yellow, all their disposal. Doctors, surgeons you name it was working, writing and talking about mutation and chemicals. I wrestled the grip of the buckles strapping me down, wanting no part in Shredder's little game. Unfortunately said person walked through the door in his armor, I snarled at the man.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted. The doctor next to me snickered as he pushed a needle wire into my vein "Oi! Watch it" Blue chemicals flowed through the wire as it entered my body. Suddenly my blood started to boil. It felt as if my whole body was being turned inside out, burning and peeling bit by bit. For what felt like an eternity it finally stopped. When I was about to say something I realized that my throat was hurting like a bitch.

"Quite a screamer" A nurse said as she jabbed another needle in. I winced as my skin broke.

"What…are you doing…to me?" I asked hoarsely and squeezed my eyes shut as I felt more needles being shoved into me. The Shredder laughed and I looked around seeing everyone smiling.

"Turning you human Raphael"

"What's your end game Shredder?" He moved towards me and took a huge ass needle.

"Once your human…" he stabbed it into my chest causing me to jerk forward in pain "I'm going to break you" Everything was burning inside me, breaking and ripping and screaming. I felt my shell break and whither away underneath, I didn't even know I was crying until I chocked on a sob. I shouted and cried, begging for the pain to stop. Screaming loud as I possibly could, all i could think about was the undying pain. I wished for it to stop, hoping that Shredder would just kill me now. Then suddenly the pain stopped. My breathing was ragged and dry, all most as if I had never tasted water. Feeling a cold metal hand against my burning skin sent shivers throughout my body; I looked up to see the Shredder. All of my muscles begged me to not move. Hearing a loud bang in the distance. My head lolled to the side and I welcomed darkness.

* * *

><p>Naked. That was the first thing I felt when my brain woke up. Some fabric was wrapped around me, shielding my skin from the outside, for that I was thankful. Sudden terror entered my mind as every memory before i blacked out came hauling at me. Shredder, the vials and needles. My heart rate increased, praying that it was all just a nightmare. Peeling my eyes open I saw that I was in my room. Relief flooded through me at the thought of home. Relaxation abruptly left me when I moved and I felt different. Weaker, smaller and just plain different. Scrunching up my hands I almost had a heart attack when I felt five fingers instead of three. Bringing my arms up to view a silent scream rose in my throat, I was pink! FREAKING PINK!<p>

"LEO!" I shouted and stopped in shock at the sound of my voice. I didn't even recognize my voice. Getting up I wobbled a bit but finally found my balance, looking in the mirror opposite me I gasped at the sight. My hair was brown and messy and my eyes were sea blue green "My god he actually did it" I whispered in horror.

A side of me was happy that I was normal, and no longer a freak. Wrapping the blanket around my waist I looked at my figure. I was in good shape, thank god, but holy fuck I was human. Hearing the door burst open I heard a number of breaths being taken. Turning around I saw Leo and my brothers. They were taller than me now and I growled at that. I hated being short, they looked at me with a mixture of excitement, concern and curiosity. Donny was examining me with concern, but Leo. He looked saddened and very concerned. Ever the loving brother.

"Wow, your…well, human" Leo stated the bluntly obvious. I rolled my eyes before narrowing them at the three. Trying to look intimidating, but all i got was Mikey and Don fighting a laugh. I had to admit that i'd laugh to at seeing me with a towel rapped around my body which was miniature next to them.

"When will I get my shell back so I can kick Shredders freaking ass?" they all shifted and looked down at the ground.

"Um well Raph, here's the thing..." My eyes widened as i already knew what he was going to say.

"No" I whispered and sat down on the bed, holding my head in my hands. Donatello took a breath and began to explain.

"Somehow the Shredder was able to remove the mutant gene and replace it with a human one" he said and shook his head in amazement "The probability of it working would have been less than 5%. How you survived I have no idea…" I gulped and shuddered at the memory.

"Believe me, I thought I was dying..." and actually begged it was unsaid as I slumped forward. I was weak, i begged to die by Shredder's hand. How nobel I thought sarcastically. If Leo and the others were in my position they would have taken it all. They wouldn't have screamed like I did, or beg to be killed by our highest enemy.

"What did they do to you?" Mikey asked in concern. I looked up and saw worry etched onto their turtle faces. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Don't worry guys" i said weakly.

"Raph, you look like you've been through hell" said Don.

"To put it bluntly" Added Mike. I grumbled and tried to change the subject of how i seemed to be faring.

"When do I get clothes?" motioning at my body. I grinned as i could have sworn their faces turned red.

"Sensei sent KC and April to pick up some clothes" Don said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Speaking of Sensei I peered behind them to try and catch sight of the rat, my brother's must have noticed and explained.

"He took you being human...not so well" I paled at what Mikey said.

"What do you mean by 'not so well'?" i asked, tone deadly serious. Leo took a breath and sat down next to me. The bed tipped towards the turtle and I would have laughed it it wasn't about dad.

"When we were rescuing you..." his voice trailed off in pain, the others looked at me with degrees of concern "We could hear you screaming all the way down the hall. Those screams...they sounded like ones from nightmares. And when we reached you, with the Shredder looming over your body which looked _dead_ Sensei lost it. He almost killed Shredder then and there" I looked at them all, what they must have gone through.

"What happened to Shredder?" I asked with malice. Mike winced and avoided eye contact.

"He got away"

"HE GOT AWAY?" I shouted in shock then winced at how small my voice sounded.

"Sensei had a little bit of sanity left to let him go" said Don.

"Sanity?" i chuckled "I would have killed him" i muttered and crossed my arms over my chest. They all didn't object and i knew they would have done the same.

"Knock knock" KC's voice echoed throughout the room and my spirits lightened somewhat at hearing my friends voice. About to get up my brother pushed me back down with strength.

"You still need rest" Leo said as he motioned for Donny to bring KC up.

When KC entered the room his reaction to me being there was priceless.

"Who's the teen?" he asked not so quietly to Mikey.

"Dude, I'm Raph" I said in a fake hurt tone. His eyes practically bugged out of his head as he dropped the bag of clothes.

"Holy fuck man. What happened?"

"Language Mr Jones" Sensei said as he entered the room. I somehow felt warmer at having his fathers presence in the room. Kc picked up the clothes and handed them to me, I looked at them in confusion. Picking up a piece of material I raised his eyebrows at Kc.

"How exactly do I put this thing on?"

After kc ushered everyone out of the room, he taught me friend how to put the materials called 'clothes' on, how to tie my shoe laces and finally, how to shave. And all in under 3 hours, mercy had his soul alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, fav or follow.<strong>

**I love to get feedback on my stories.**

**Love yah!**


	2. Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

**Been stuck on this story but finally wrote up a chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>"Like hell I'm going upside!" Raph shouts at Leo. The turtle just looked down at him, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning. Newly-turned Raph was trying in vein to look the slightest bit intimidating, his chest was puffed and he had a strong glint in his eyes. But compared to the turtle which was looming over his smaller frame, he looked like he was stuck in Jack and the Beanstalk.<p>

Raph wouldn't admit it but he was terrified to go outside after what had happened. Shredder tortured him, he was turned inside out and practically killed. He was human, and he hated it. No longer the strong intimidating turtle that walked the sewers. He's now another mortal who can be venerable to practically everything. He had to become strong again. Or he wouldn't know how to live.

"Listen, buddy" KC started as he went to walk over to him. But Mickey stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. Raph spared his friend a glance before his eyes settled on his brother.

"Do you have any idea how many people are up there?" asked Raph, Leo raised his eyebrows at him in confusion.

"Raph you're not a turtle anymore. You don't need to stick to the shadows" the human growled at him, thanks for the nice reminder.

"I know that dumbass" he said and paced "But they're humans! Nasty little buggers. What if they try and hug me or something? Cause I ain't having none of that shit" Donny along with everyone else stared at Raph in amusement.

"Are you scared of them?" Leo asked with a twinkle in his eye. Raph pointed at him as if saying 'don't you effing dare' "You are aren't you?"

"Zip it shellfish!" warned Raph, wanting to hide inside his beanie from the embarrassment. He felt his cheeks get hot and cursed his skin for being so god damned white!

"My son there is no need to be scared" said Sensei in a wise voice "They will see you nothing but another person walking by" KC nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah man. I'll be with you every step of the way!" he said with a wide smile. Raph muttered curses as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Yeah-Well, what if they give me some kinda disease, huh?" sitting on a chair at the table. Don rolled his eyes and stared at his brother with raised eyebrows.

"Raph it is highly unlikely that you'd be able to get a disease without human contact. And you seem to be pretty against that" Raph just snorted as if saying 'duh'.

"Come on buddy" said KC "Just one trip and see how it goes" everyone muttered in agreement. Raph groaned and flapped his hands.

"Fine. Just one trip"

"Excellent" KC said as he clapped his hands in content "I'll come and pick you up tomorrow at 10 in the morning" just before he was about to leave Raph's voice stopped him.

"On one condition" there were a number of groans coming from the turtles, but Raph just grinned widely "I get to bring my weapons" at least he'll be able to defend himself.

"Fine! Just make sure they won't be seen" said KC and left the sewers. Raph leaned back in his chair and sighed with contempt. His brothers eyed him wearily, as if he was a time bomb about to go kaboom.

"What?"

"You ok?" asked Leo. Raph tried to hide his emotions, he was anything but ok and he had a feeling Leo knew that.

"Pfft. Yeah. Well, aside from being turned into a freaking descendent of Apes I'm just dandy" he smiled sarcastically, Sensei sighed and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You should relax my son. Dwelling on this will bring you nothing but sadness" the human nodded and stood up, stretching his muscles.

"You don't have a bunch of hormones running around inside of you. I need to get some air"

"Wait" said Mickey with confusion "_now_ you're going topside?" Raph rolled his eyes and grabbed a skateboard.

"Yeah, as long as there's no human's mingling around me. I'm great" giving his brother a thumbs up. Leo stood and followed him to the exit "What, you're coming with me?"

"Yes. Shredder's still out there and he did this to you. For what reason we don't know. But if you're going out with no one around, he may take you again"

"Great, now I have a shadow. Freaking fantastic" Raph muttered and walked out, not noticing Leo's concerned look.

* * *

><p>Raph skated throughout the abandoned warehouse he and hos brother's used to go to. Leo following him not too close, like a tiger watching its prey. Doing a flip in the air Raph landed expertly and came to a stop near the exit. Taking a breath he flopped onto his back to catch his breath.<p>

"You ok?" asked Leo as he came out of the shadows, worry creasing his brow. Raph gave him a lazy thumbs up and got into a seating position.

"Being human sucks" he wheezed "You can loose your energy so freaking quick man. I mean I know I've been out here for a while but…" taking another breath "I used to be able to last longer" his brother sat down besides him. Casing a huge shadow over Raph.

"I don't envy you Raph. But you didn't call for backup when you were facing the Shredder, and I guess that this is you paying the price"

"Thanks man. Excellent pep talk" Raph said sarcastically and patted Leo's shell.

"Can you quit it with the jokes Raph?" Asked Leo harshly. His brother rolled his eyes, trying to not take offence at the sudden change in him.

"Fine…bitch" Leo sighed in annoyance and looked down at his brother. He looked so venerable to the world, sure to anyone else he looked like a person who could handle himself in a fight. But they didn't know him that well. Raph always hid behind his witt and sarcasm, it was his defense. So right now with how Raph was joking way too much, something must be eating at him.

"Raph you know you can tell me anything right?" the smaller one looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, he shook his head and stood up.

"We are _not_ having a girly heart to heart session. Nuh-uh, no way" Raph said and grabbed his skateboard, starting to walk away. Leo sighed and started following him.

"Something's eating away at you and I know what it is" his brother stopped short, jaw clenching and un-clenching. Turning around he chuckled humorlessly.

"Then please, share with the class"

"You're scared" Raph blinked.

"Well that's detailed" Leo took a breath and rolled his eyes tiredly at him.

"You're scared of the Hood. Most of all Shredder" the smaller one froze from where he stood. No they couldn't know how weak he was. Sensei taught he and his brother to not be afraid of them, to not be weak with your brothers. Or it would get you and them killed. Raph looked at Leo like he was crazy and scoffed.

"Yeah right" he said and turned his back on him.

"Stop lying Raph. You can be straight with me" said Leo and walked in front of his brother, placing a hand on Raph's chest to stop him. Raph in retaliation, used all his energy to bat the hand away and kick Leo in the chest. To his relief the turtle was caught off guard and fell onto his shell.

"I'm not scared" said Raph in a deadly voice, almost as if he was trying to convince himself thought Leo "get that into your thick green head" he said and walked off. Leaving his brother shocked and lying on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and some ideas for next chapter!<strong>


End file.
